The Unkown Fighter
by Deven
Summary: The world of DBZ is turned upside down when a new warrior comes in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ....  
  
The Unknown Fighter  
  
"The Earth was a tattered and torn scar, drenched in the blood of the two Saiyans and the Namekian warrior. After the one known as Piccolo had flew off with the young boy who's father had fallen in the battle that had just passed, everyone left the area mourning the death of their friend." He said as he swirled his coffee around in the glass gently. His long white lab-coat that was the trademark of the scientist gently wafted in the air as he sat with his legs crossed, relaxing in his extremely comfortable reclining chair. "After everyone left I scraped up the blood samples I needed and headed straight to the labs, I was lucky to be in the right spot at the right time."  
  
And the words gently rolled off of my tongue "Why did the battle take place, sir?"   
  
"Ha ha ha, my dear boy, don't bother yourself with pointless facts...and you don't have to call me sir. I am one of your creators, and I raised you into what you now are today. I raised you to be one of the strongest warriors alive."   
  
A slight smile came onto his face, a pleasant warm smile that made me feel good about myself. Then he continued on...   
  
" You are a lucky one too... if it weren't for me you wouldn't have been alive. That damn Doctor Gero tried to have you exterminated when he found out that I had taken all of his contributing specs to your design and removed them. He wanted to make some kind of android warrior when he heard that I was experimenting with DNA. Ha ha ha, you see all that you are made from came from my mind and not from his so he was furious about that, and what aided him in coming to the conclusion of exterminating you is the fact that you have three different gene patterns in your DNA. One is from the green-skinned Piccolo, that is where you get your green skin and facial features. Another is from the other warrior that came to kill them, the one named Raditz, that is where you get your long flowing hair, although when I added in the adrenalin inhibiters in the creation process it accidentally made your hair red. Finally, the third is where you got your body and the one that really twisted Gero's underwear in a knot, Ha ha ha, the whole reason we started to create you, Goku. Goku was the third and most important of all, Gero once lead a strong army called the "Red Ribbon Army" but Goku single handedly defeated the entire army."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears, this one guy destroyed an entire army on his own "Wow, Goku must be the strongest fighter in the world."  
  
"No! That is where you are wrong my son. It is you who are the strongest fighter and it is you who shall kill all who stand in your way." Said Dr. Yaguu taking a sip of his coffee then set it down on the table as he got up and walked over to my DNA tank. He softly placed his palm against the glass and smiled at me the way he usually did trying to make me feel loved. I placed my palm to his. With his other hand he reached over to the side of the glass to where the control panel was, I knew what was about to happened and slowly the gas filled my empty tank.   
  
My skin began to sting, my hair began to itch, and my eyes began to feel as though they were being bitten by a swarm of fire-ants that wouldn't go away no matter how hard I rubbed them, or how much I yelled in pain as the gas made its way down my throat burning my lungs.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !" I screamed at the top of my lounges as I fell to the floor of the tank and rolled around riving in agony. This was an every day event for me, luckily my body was already starting to get used to it. When it first was done to me I couldn't take the pain, the pain was so great then that I fainted almost instantly.   
  
"GET UP! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Dr Yaguu at me from the other side of the glass.   
  
I knew that if I didn't get up that I would be punished again like I had been if I didn't follow orders, so I tried to force my mind to take control of my body. I fought with all my might to place my hands onto the floor of the tank. I had to because I knew that soon the liquid would slowly poor into the tank filling it almost to the top.   
  
I could hear Dr. Yaguu yelling at me still... "YOU ARE THE STRONGEST, YOU ARE GOING TO KILL THEM ALL! SAY IT!"   
  
"I will be the strongest!" I said as my veins now throbbed with each pulse of my heart as I strained to push myself off of the floor.  
  
"YELL IT!"   
  
" I WILL BE THE STRONGEST!" I yelled in response to his orders, it was then that the liquid began to poor in from the holes at the bottom of the tank, those same holes that the gas had come from. "Sir, why must you continue to do this?"   
  
"Because my dear boy, because when your body is able to withstand the gas completely there will be little that your body will not be able to take. No gas will be able to effect your body in such a way as this, no amount of pepper spray will be able to sting your eyes. You may not know it but look at you now, your body can already withstand it to a degree that most people's bodies would have already given up on. Your body can already take lethal doses of it."   
  
I looked at my self now, as I stood there hunched over slightly and not really noticing that my eyes were in fact open, I was amazed at my self and so I stood up completely now.   
  
"That's it, Look at your self. Ha ha ha, you ARE the strongest person alive right now. Ah, you don't know how proud of you I am. Tomorrow Deven, tomorrow we will start you off on a new form of training. Tomorrow you learn how to fight."  
  
The breathing mask released from the cealing of the tank, just as the liquid began to reach my neck. I quickly put it on and began breathing in the usual greenish vapor that came from the tube connecting the mask to the celeing.   
  
Dr. Yaguu turned and walked towards the door that lead out of the room, as he was about to step out he stopped and turned to look back at me and said... "Soon you will be able to hunt them down and kill them my son." With those final words he flicked off the light switch and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: Please read and review.... 


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2  
  
Dr. Yaguu burst into the room carrying a brief-case, "Wake up!" He yelled from the outside of the DNA tank that held me.   
  
"What... what is it?" I muttered slowly finishing a yawn as the liquid drained out of the tank quickly as it always did.   
  
"You have trained hard for a long time with the extreme program that I have made possible for you with the help of this tank..." Said Dr. Yaguu and continued "...and now something has come up that is of the most importance."   
  
He turned and quickly walked over to the table and set down the brief case. He placed his right hand on the brief-case and turned to look at me now standing next to the glass of the tank scratching an itch on my butt.   
  
"In this brief-case I have for you a very special protective armor. It looks like a Black sleeveless shirt, which you will wear over your normal black long-sleeved shirt. To go with it I have some black cargo pants. Finally, to finish the outfit some black socks to wear with this Black leather boots that have been specially made by my engineering team." He smiled at me and asked "Care to try them on?"  
  
I stood there frozen with his left hand pressed against the glass and the other still on his butt from where he was scratching "All that for me? But...But I never get anything." I stood there not knowing how to feel about it.   
  
Dr.Yaguu continued, "Well, the time has come for you to go and prove yourself. I have received word that the friends of Goku have all begun to gather together and there is something else that you need to know about..."   
  
Dr. Yaguu stopped talking and slowly walked closer to the glass. He pressed a button on the side control panel and the glass had started to sink into the floor. I knew that now was the moment that I had been training for, the moment to kill Goku. I had been told before that Goku had died in battle but word had gotten back to Dr. Yaguu that Goku's friends would wish him back with the use of some magical balls.   
  
"Has Goku been wished back, sir?"  
  
Dr. Yaguu looked up at me and said "Like I've told you hundreds of times before, you can call me father... and yes the wish has been made, but there is a slight complication."  
  
"What is?" I said curiously.  
  
"Well, the thing is that some aliens have landed on Earth and have gone to fight the friends of Goku. As it turns out, the friends of are no match for them, not even the one known as Piccolo..."  
  
"How can that be possible? I am supposed to be the only one that strong." I muttered to myself.   
  
"Now put these clothes on and go show them what happens when you go up against the force of a Sai-namek." Smiled Dr. Yaguu devilishly.  
  
"Sai-namek?" I looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Yes a Sai-namek, one of our micro-spies have overheard one of the alien warriors say that Piccolo is from a planet called Namek. So I just put together the Sai from the word Saiyan and the word Namek, which is the two species you are made from so you are a Sai-namek." Dr. Yaguu said with a proud look on his face, "Now put those clothes on and go show them what you can do."  
  
I shook myself dry kind of the way a dog would do, my extremely long red hair lashed around a lot splashing the liquid off of it but onto everything else. Then I walked over to the table and grabbed the long-sleeve shirt I usually wear and slid it on, but as I did I couldn't help thinking about these aliens. Would I be able to beat them? I knew I was tough, a lot stronger than Goku's friends for sure but would I be stronger than the aliens?  
  
I finished sliding on the shirt and began to slid on the one without sleeves over that one as I thought about Goku. Will he give me a challenge? I have been put through hell training to be the strongest, what I have become too strong for Goku to even be a challenge?   
  
No, no I can't think like that because I don't want to go into battle overconfident. If Goku could defeat a whole army by himself when he was just a kid then now as an adult he must be able to do much more.  
  
I slipped into my pants and began to put on my socks when I asked "How will I be able o find them?"  
  
"Ah, that's where this comes in..." Answered Dr. Yaguu as he pulled out what looked like a Wristwatch, "... this is a Pentagram Locator."  
  
He came closer to me and began to point to each of the parts as he began to describe how it worked "Within the circle is a five pointed star, each of the stars points lights up to show which direction the thing your reading is at. Now the center of the star is where you look to read your enemies power level. Here lets read yours..."  
  
"No!!!" I yelled "I don't want to know, I'd rather fight without knowing."  
  
"Ok..." he said to me "...just remember that you're the one who turned this down. Then at least just show me what you've remembered from your training."  
  
"Alright..." I said as I finished putting on my boots. I stood up and began to float off of the floor.  
  
"WOW!!! How did you learn how to fly?" Dr. Yaguu yelled at me in amazement.  
  
"I had a dream that I was on a little planet where the gravity was 10 times earths gravity and a strange little man that looked like a bug had a pet monkey and pet grasshopper who all were training me. Then my dream put me on earth again but in a tornado where I was spinning around getting pulled by the winds and I began to try to force myself to fight the winds, then slowly I was able to move against the direction the winds were blowing. When I woke up in the tank I thought I was laying on the floor but when I opened my eyes I found myself pressed against the celing in midair." I said then I stood up and walked towards the door as I finished talking "Well, I think that this is enough taking sir. I just wish there was a faster way to get to the combat area."  
  
  
  
"I do believe I can help you with that..." Said Dr. Yaguu "... I have been working on a teleporting machine but I haven't tried it yet. If you are in that much of a rush I think I can program it to send you right to the combat area, now I can't guarantee that you'll get there in one piece but you'll get there in less than 3 seconds."  
  
"That sounds like fun! Lets do it!" I said, I couldn't wait to try it.  
  
"Very well then." He said as he escorted me out of the room. We walked down the hall, and into a dark room. He flicked the light switch into the on position, and as the lights came on a giant machine was standing in the middle of the room.   
  
"It looks like a big microwave to me, sir." I said   
  
"Yes, well just hope you don't get cooked on accident." He said in response.  
  
He walked over to the machines control board and began to press buttons and turn knobs and dials. Lights began to blink on the control board as a low sounding roar came from the machine as some mist came from vents of the bottom if it.  
  
"Here we go..." Said Dr. Yaguu as he turned to look at me, "...listen son, I want you to know that you will always be my boy and I want you to remember that if and when you beat Goku, Dr. Gero will be very upset and will come after you in goku's place. So just remember that I will always love you and remember that you don't have to come back to me if you don't want to. What ever you decide to do with your life remember that I will always be here for you."   
  
Then he pressed a button that opened the door to the machine. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. I didn't know how to react to this either... all my life I was put though a hellish training that was more like torture and yet he still cares about me. But not once did he stop when I lay there crying in pain and begging for mercy.  
  
"How do I flee if I am in trouble?" I asked him as I stepped back slowly and entered the machine.   
  
"Within your pants you'll find a small number pad, just type in the numbers 5 0 5 and a small aircraft will read S O S and go and hover over your exact spot it will then let down a rope with a handle on it. Grab the handle and it will speed off bringing you directly here where a medical staff will be waiting." Answered Dr. Yaguu as he then pressed a button that closed the door.  
  
He then pressed a blue button and gave me a quick wave goodbye as he pressed the green button to the left of the blue one and suddenly every thing went black.  
  
It felt as though I was falling but not falling at the same time. Then suddenly a slight sound of wind blowing by and I was in the air falling to the ground, and I landed on one knee bracing myself with my right hand.  
  
"What the hell? Nappa watch out !!!!" Yelled a small little man as his scouter beeped at the reading it gave off of me.  
  
I looked up and saw only three feet from me a giant of a man standing in shock, as he began to say, "What is that thing?"   
  
But before he could finish saying what he was saying I leaped into the air and put my full force into my punch that connected crushing his throat. I landed on the ground as the giant mans body fell lifeless to the ground.  
  
The mouth of the small man hung open as he tried to make words. Then I heard the same sounding gasp of some others from behind me. I turned with an evil look to see who it was and I found none other than Piccolo standing in fear behind me along side a small boy and a man about the same size of the boy.   
  
"Oh, man... what is going on now?" Piccolo managed to utter.  
  
"Piccolo, I'm scared..." Yelled the little boy   
  
"Just great...we could barely hold our own with Nappa and now this...."  
  
"Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo...Ha ha ha... Its so very nice to see you..." I said to him "...who are your little friends?"  
  
"How... how do you know my name?" Piccolo asked me.  
  
"Ha ha ha, your in no place to be asking ME questions..." I replied.  
  
"HEY... FREAK..." Yelled the little man that was dressed in blue and white.  
  
I turned to look at the little man... "And what is your name, little man?"  
  
"My name is Vegita, prince of all Saiyans, and if you call me that again then you'll wish you hadn't." He said and continued " What sort of creature are you that has green skin looks like a human, and has hair like a saiyan... although that hair color is not that of a sayians."  
  
"Well, aren't you full of questions... ha ha ha I'll answer your question if you answer mine, Vegita..."   
  
"I will not be toyed with freak I don't care how strong you are!" Vegita yelled now very frustrated.  
  
"I am not toying with you, Vegita, and if I were you I'd calm down before you lose more of your hair...ha ha ha."   
  
Vegita now began to stiffen his fists as his face turned red with frustration....  
  
"Oh, man... Goku better show up soon..." said the small man next to Piccolo.  
  
I turned to face him, what is your name little one?" I asked  
  
"Kr...Krillin..."   
  
"Well its nice to meet you Krillin... and the name of the boy?"  
  
"His name is Gohan..." Krillin answered  
  
"Where is Goku?" I asked   
  
"Kakkarot will be here in a few moments!" Vegita yelled at me  
  
"What the hell is a Kakkarot?" I asked  
  
"Goku IS Kakkarot you idiot!" Vegita yelled again  
  
"You know your going to give yourself a heart attack if your not careful." I said to him, I was having fun picking on him.  
  
"What do you want with Goku and what are you?" demanded Piccolo  
  
"Well if you must know, I'm going to kill Goku then I'm going to kill you... ha ha ha..." I said as I watched the look on their faces get overtaken with fear again. "And I am a combination of Saiyan blood which Goku and Raditz nicely gave up and part Namek thanks on that end to YOU..."  
  
"What?" Piccolo couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"You heard me! Those ears of your should have been able to hear my words." I was able to make fun of him because I was lucky enough to have human ears although I have green skin.  
  
"I am the only one around here that gets to kill Kakkarot!!" Yelled Vegita as he crushed his scouter with his right hand. "Your nothing but a punk you mixed blood son of a bitch!"  
  
"A punk you say... hmmm... I say I'm more goth.... Ha ha ha"  
  
"I knew something was wrong when I sensed Goku's, and Raditz's energy coming from you." Said piccolo  
  
"Hey, do you feel that?" Krillin yelled as he turned to his right and looked at the sky.  
  
"Its, its Goku!" Yelled Piccolo  
  
"Finally, I can see this legendary fighter." I said as I looked into the sky as well "So tell me Piccolo was this one known as Nappa really that hard for you to battle?"  
  
"...Yes..." He answered as he looked down at his tattered clothes and worn out body.  
  
"Well... I'm sorry to hear that, I was hoping that when I kill you you'd put up more of a fight." I said as I still faced the sky searching for Goku.  
  
Piccolo grew quiet and looked back at the sky for Goku as he gritted his teeth together. Gohan and Krillin both looked at me then looked at Piccolo in shock and neither of them had a clue of what to do, even if they knew what to do their bodies were also worn from the battle with Nappa.   
  
"Ha ha ha... Poor little namek... this just isn't your day is it? Ha ha ha." Joked Vegita, at Piccolo's expense.   
  
"There he is..." yelled Krillin with excitement.  
  
A small little dot leaving a yellow trail behind was speeding toward us. I couldn't wait to see him. My whole life's purpose was coming closer and closer.  
  
With a woosh of air the cloud looking thing Goku was riding flew over our heads and away as Goku did a flip off of it as it passed and he landed next to his friends.  
  
"Goku !" His friends yelled in happiness.  
  
"Hi, guys." Goku said with a kind light hearted sounding voice " So is anyone going to tell me who this one is? We weren't expecting him."  
  
"He's..." began Piccolo but I spoke up "I am your angel of death Goku...that is all you need to know."  
  
"Oh really?" smiled Goku   
  
"Shut up! Or have you all forgotten about me? I'm still the strongest one here." Yelled Vegita   
  
"Here guys eat these..." Goku said facing his friends about to give them some senzu beans.  
  
"Goku, if you give those to your friends I will kill them before they have the chance to swallow them!" I said having heard of the magical beans before.  
  
Goku looked up at me with frustration now on his face "What would you have me do with them?"  
  
"Crush them....now!!!" I yelled.  
  
Goku looked at me and said "Only if you promise not to kill them!"  
  
"Fine, I wont kill them this time." I agreed   
  
So with the utmost reluctance he crushed them, slowly I could see the particles fall to the ground. The look on the faces of his friends was as if they were about to cry.  
  
"Leave us be, weaklings. I wish to have some words with Goku and Vegita alone. This is your only chance of escaping death for the moment." I said.  
  
"And what if I don't want them to leave?" Asked Vegita with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Trust me, Vegita, I have a much bigger thing in mind."  
  
"Like what? A dinner for three at a fancy club? Ha ha ha... Or maybe I'll eat you for dinner, what do you say green bean? Ha ha ha." Joked Vegita  
  
"No, Little man, I was thinking of a three way battle. Each of us has something to fight for so why not?" I said glaring at Vegita.  
  
"I told you not to call me LITTLE MAN!!!!!!!!" Vegita screamed with his veins bulging out of his massive forhead.  
  
"Fine then! Follow me." Goku said as he leaped into the air and began to slowly fly off.  
  
"Chicken!" I said as I leaped into the air after him.  
  
"Kakkarot, you scared little shit come back here!" Yelled Vegita as he jumped into the air and speed off fast on the trial of Goku.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Read and Review. R/R Please! First story here!!!!! 


End file.
